Julian Nero
In-game knowledge * In the pursuit of k n o w l e d g e, chose Zagreb as his new destination * A former Prince of a Camarilla Domain * Unpredictable and potentially dangerous due to his connection to the Malkavian clan as a whole * Claims that should a person manage to read his mind, a dreadful f a t e will surely be in store for the poor soul * Recently manifested a hunger for N a m e s * Voiced his wish to be the Golden Jug in the upcoming Brujah play * On the same night he became Primogen, made it known to the Council that his Voices will always find the vigor to speak of any and all matters They deem quintessential to the safety of the Camarilla * Proposed Alestra Redaster as the next Sheriff, much to the surprise of, well, everyone * hahhahADHAHdhhahahd123v.-cx,v,.4598423hadshadsghdaahagdaha The Harpy Rumors * Killed in Split by forces unknown, rumors whisper it was Setites * Interesting outburst by an Elder. Ex-Scourge an abomination! Is it because he has left the path of humanity? I wonder what he thinks about our Seneschal? * A sleep for a sleep! This elder gladly paid that price! But in time reward will show itself! * As he took his position as Primogen of Malkav he didn't have that much political success, although he is most experienced of them all. Are rest of Primogen so politically savvy or he just doesn't care that much? * During the Elysium questioned some literary choices of kindred. Quite loudly! And vigorously! A View From Within: A derelict lifeform blazing amidst the deep webbings of sentiency and malice. The syllables of those delivered unto death in their maniacal pursuit of answers. The form of a mutated corsair regurgigated by the vastness of the starry tapestry above us. Beneath us. A messenger of the time before my time, but also my time, His time, where His Words were absolute truths awaiting their dissolution into a frozen lake of deceit. The Childe born as a glitch to our nature, to our network. Aware of its hunger seated on the throne of power, presiding over NOTHING as the corridors of his psychic castle comprise EVERYTHING. Oh, and not anything. Only those things worthy of a succulent NAME. Did he Eat his own name? Did he obscure himself in an effort to protect our Fathers name? Will I be Eaten? And who of... I? ... And who's name will I have to eat in order to sustain us? Who will grant me providence? Who will supply us with the K N O W L E D G E I need? Will it be the Obtenebrated Twins, born of the exact same different darkness so much alike they think of themselves as mere reflections? Will it be the Bloodstained Idealist, keeping his charade and pursuing his ambition as the primogen and as a potential sheriff? Or, will it be the Forlorn Acolyte, his soul shards bewitched by denial, vigorously protecting their positions, 'both' in Clans of One. And who of us gets the first pick? Nero? Aurelia? 'CAGNAZZO?!'